Adaptación
by Erzebeth K
Summary: Por culpa de un hechizo, hace una semana que Dinamarca es mujer. En un comienzo Noruega pareció tomar bien aquello, sin embargo...


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece. La imagen que uso como portada para esta historia tampoco.

* * *

**ADAPTACIÓN**

—Noruuuuuuuuuuuu —chilló Dinamarca, hecho bolita sobre su respectiva cama. Noruega rodó los ojos y suspiró, mas dispuso a acelerar sus acciones y llevarle por fin el té a Dinamarca. Finlandia le había dicho que el té de manzanilla era bueno para los dolores estomacales, pero…

Tal vez en esta ocasión no serviría… claro, si las malditas hadas lo habían jodido… y bien jodido.

Noruega entró a la habitación y optó por dejar la tasa sobre la mesa de noche; estaba claro que si se lo pasaba a Dinamarca acabaría quemándose y haciendo aún más escándalo. Le sacó las sábanas y de inmediato se arrepintió de ello, sonrojando en el acto; Dinamarca apenas y estaba vestida con una de sus antiguas camisas.

Y sí… vestidA. No sabía cómo rayos, pero ahora Dinamarca era mujer. Bueno, en realidad sí sabía… hace una semana le había pedido a Inglaterra y Rumania ayuda para intentar controlar a la impertinente nación; fue entonces cuando Inglaterra sugirió un hechizo y cómo no… salió mal. Desde entonces había tenido que aguantar los agudos chillidos femeninos, porque por si eso fuera poco (y no, claramente no bastaba con el hecho de que Dinamarca lo había arrastrado a comprar ropa, ya que fuera cual fuera su género, era de vital importancia verse bien) todo apuntaba a que tal vez… y solo tal vez… estaba con el SPM*.

Sintió asco. Siempre se dijo que no se podía confiar en algo que cada mes sangraba por cinco días seguidos y no moría.

Aunque siempre existía el hecho bastante probable de que Dinamarca estuviera exagerando. Ya creía Noruega que lo peor que pudo haber hecho fue tomar clases de teatro con el tonto de Francia.

—Mathias…

—¡Es Mathilde! —volvió a chillar. Lukas por poco y sintió que se le reventarían los tímpanos.

—Traje tu té —musitó sin más. La ahora danesa se acomodó sobre la cama y, agradecida, sopló un poco antes de beber la infusión. Noruega por su parte sólo la quedó mirando… Odín sabía que había buscado entre todos sus libros un hechizo para revertir aquello, pero no había encontrado nada. Se sintió sumamente culpable por lo que acontecía, aunque no lo exteriorizara.

—Iré a hacer el almuerzo. Sigue descansando.

—¡Qué lindo, Noru! —exclamó con alegría. El aludido la ignoró y siguió con sus cosas.

.

El almuerzo pasó sin grandes sobresaltos. Noruega procuró hacer la comida favorita de Mathia… Mathilde, pero como siempre, no se dio cuenta; la única diferencia con almuerzos anteriores fue que comió con más ganas de lo normal. Ni siquiera como mujer se fijaba en sus modales en la mesa. Lukas recogió los platos, en tanto la fémina subió corriendo las escaleras… no le tomó mucha atención a sus acciones.

El reloj bordeó las cuatro de la tarde y Noruega se sintió curioso ante el ruido que había en el segundo piso. Aunque luego lo pensó mejor y se dijo que era normal, después de todos se trataba de Dinamarca. Claramente no esperó que éste/ésta bajara completamente arreglada, con ese vestido en distintos tonos de rojo que tan bien le quedaba a su nuevo cuerpo; hasta tenía aretes y Lukas se preguntó cuándo se había perforado las orejas… luego quedó explicado el chillido que escuchó minutos atrás.

Le vio meter muchas cosas en un bolso que a su juicio era microscópico y frunció levemente el ceño cuando Mathilde le besó en la mejilla y se despidió de él.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió antes de que la fémina cruzara el marco de la puerta.

—Ah, me voy a juntar a beber cerveza con Prusia, Francia y España.

—¿Y vas a salir… así?

—¿Tiene algo de malo mi vestido?

—No —desvió la vista, con un sonrojo apenas perceptible—. Sólo que pensé que te incomodaría salir ahora que eres mujer.

—Ah —rió tontamente—. Al principio sí, pero Francia me dijo que seguro me veía tan bien como siempre y que seguro nos divertiríamos; Prusia dijo que su fantasía era embriagarse junto a una mujer y España tampoco pareció incomodarse ante ello. Así que eso —acomodó su bolso y se acercó nuevamente a Noruega para darle otro beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida—. Trataré de no llegar muy tarde.

Noruega pareció conmocionado por las palabras de Dinamarca. ¿Enserio ni como mujer ese idiota entendía las indirectas demasiado directas? Pronto sintió la urgente necesidad de seguirla, pero su orgullo fue demasiado grande y le costó mucho mover el pie hacia adelante; sin embargo solo le bastó imaginar al trío de tontos con la coqueta danesa y todo comenzó a darle vueltas; su rostro se tornó rojo a causa de la ira y de un tirón abrió la puerta.

—¿Islandia?

Saltó a la vista que no esperaba ver a su hermanito nada más al abrir, mucho menos que ese asiático le acompañara… automáticamente frunció el ceño.

—Quería saber si Dinamarca había vuelto a la normalidad —comenzó Emil, pasando por alto la sorpresa en las facciones de su hermano.

—No —musitó a secas, luego dirigió una mirada cargada de rencor al representante de Hong Kong—. ¿Y éste qué?

—Mi novio —Noruega sintió desfigurar el rostro ante las palabras del albino. ¿Acaso no era suficiente con que Dinamarca lo hiciera enfadar? El asiático esbozó una risilla ante las visibles muecas del nórdico.

—¿Qué tanto te ríes? Aléjate de mi hermanito.

—¡Noruega! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de tratarlo mal? —alegó, aferrándose a la mano del castaño. Pronto se cumplirían tres meses desde que habían formalizado y la actitud celosa de Noruega comenzaba a molestarlo.

—Cuando me llames hermano mayor una semana completa.

—¡Olvídalo! —su rostro sonrojó de manera inmediata.

—Sabes cuál es mi condición —sonrió apenas. Acto seguido cerró la puerta de entrada tras de sí—. Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a buscar a ese tonto.

—¿Dinamarca? ¿Qué le pasó?

—Le va a pasar algo si no lo alejo del trío de idiotas —Hong Kong ahora sí que no reprimió su carcajada. Su cuñado era aún más cerrado que Emil.

—O sea, estás como que totalmente celoso.

Noruega frunció tanto los labios que estos estuvieron pronto a desaparecer. Prefirió omitir tanto al molesto asiático como a su hermano y avanzó por la calle, sabiendo muy bien a dónde tenía que dirigirse. El lugar en cuestión al que siempre iba Dinamarca era en efecto uno. Ignorando que la parejita anterior lo seguía a una distancia prudente, se escondió y divisó a lo lejos y, por suerte, cerca de la ventana, al autodenominado trío de los malos amigos y Dinamarca. Sintió palpitar la vena de su frente cuando, Francia y Prusia pasaron cada uno un brazo alrededor de la fémina, a modo de felicitación, supuso, ya que bebió una jarra de cerveza sin parar. España, frente a ella, sonreía estúpidamente y… ¿acaso le estaba sujetando las manos?

Furioso, no dudó en invocar a su troll, sin embargo el sentido común pronto le ganó a la ira y se auto-convenció de que si eso realmente molestara a Dinamarca, tendría alguna mueca en el rostro, ¿no? Todo lo contrario a la sonrisa que parecía estampada en sus ahora finas facciones. Suspiró frustrado.

—¿A quién estamos espiando?

Sobresaltó y tuvo que tapar su boca para no gritar. Luego sintió la urgente necesidad de golpear al asiático hasta dejarlo medio muerto en el suelo, no obstante la severa mirada de Islandia le hizo desistir de su idea. Hong Kong emitió una risilla al ver lo que acontecía dentro del bar y ello obligó a Noruega a mirar rápidamente. Su rostro volvió a ponerse rojo a causa de la ira. Su instinto vikingo clamó por sangre francesa.

Hizo caso omiso a las llamadas de su hermano, así como también al claxon del auto que por poco y lo aplasta. Apenas con un gesto hizo que su troll apartara al trío de tontos de Dinamarca, sobre todo al rubio pervertido. Gruñó… su ego le hizo creer que el francés había hecho eso en parte como venganza por lo que había pasado en Normandía*. Pasó por alto la mueca de sorpresa de la ahora fémina, así también ignoró sus réplicas al ser jalada fuera del bar. No muy lejos de ahí, Islandia sintió la necesidad de ir junto a los nórdicos e intentar evitar un escándalo, pero su novio le impidió ir, sugiriéndole luego con una risilla que disfrutara del show.

—¡Lukas! —chilló Dinamarca, soltándose a duras penas del agarre del noruego. El aludido le vio con la misma cara de póker de siempre.

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —alegó—. Estaba con mis amigos.

—No me interesa. Nos vamos ahora —y volvió a sujetarla del brazo y jalarla consigo. Nuevamente ignorando los forcejeos y chillidos de su parte. Hong Kong parecía disfrutar del espectáculo, al contrario de Emil que cada segundo se sentía más y más incómodo.

—¡Déjame! ¡Lukas, te estoy hablando! ¡La reina del norte de Europa te exige que…!

Todo grito y protesta fue silenciada por un beso por parte del noruego. Dinamarca detuvo todas sus rabietas de forma abrupta y se dedicó a disfrutar del contacto tan íntimo que mantenía con Noruega… incluso se tomó la libertad de abrazarlo y acercarse lo más posible a su cuerpo. Nunca antes Lukas había tomado la iniciativa de besarlo, siempre era Mathias, ahora Mathilde, quien debía dar el primer paso. Ni hablar cuando se trataba de algo más íntimo.

Se apartaron lentamente el uno del otro, ambos con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Lukas desvió la mirada a una sonriente Mathilde, que no hizo más que aferrarse al brazo del menor y caminar gustosa a su lado. Aunque no pudo dar muchos pasos, pues pronto comenzó a sentirse mal. Lukas se alarmó a sobremanera cuando Dinamarca impactó contra el suelo. Rápidamente vio a su alrededor si había alguien que pudiera ayudarlo… algo dentro de sí le dijo que Emil y el idiota de Jia Long seguían cerca, más cuando dispuso a agacharse para cargar a la chica en brazos, tuvo que reprimir un grito a causa del asombro.

Ahí, aún en el suelo, con la ropa hecha jirones y una mueca burlona, estaba un masculino Dinamarca. Noruega lo miró por largo rato, tratando de buscar alguna explicación a que el hechizo se hubiera roto tan de pronto. Se hincó junto al danés y lo movió apenas, sólo para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

—Noru… la ropa me aprieta —alegó apenas. El aludido sonrió, claramente aliviado. Ayudó a Mathias a ponerse de pie y no pudo evitar sonrojar ante la nueva apariencia… la ropa que traía apenas y alcanzaba a cubrirle lo justo y necesario. Dio un paso hacia atrás, avergonzado.

—Eres una molestia —gruñó, para luego comenzar a caminar lo más rápido posible. Mathias no tardó en gritarle que le esperara.

—Pero Noru —lloriqueó el gran rey del norte de Europa—. Si me das otro besito a lo mejor me adapte a esta incómoda ropa —Lukas sonrojó tanto como una grana.

—Adáptate a ésto —y le dio un golpe en el estómago.

Jia Long enjugó una lágrima, producto de la risa. Aquello había sido mejor de lo que Arthur le hubiera comentado. Islandia exigió respuestas a su novio y el representante de Hong Kong le explicó que Inglaterra le había dicho que hace tres días había encontrado que, a la par con los cuentos infantiles, el hechizo se rompería con un beso, de paso indicó que no le dijo nada a Noruega porque conocido era por él la relación que tenía con Dinamarca…

Pero claro, valía oro el haber visto al masculino rey del norte de Europa con un vestido demasiado pequeño para su cuerpo. Gracias al cielo le había pedido la cámara a Kiku.

* * *

**SPM: síndrome pre menstrual**

**Normandía: por ahí leí que en la época vikinga, Noruega amenazó a Francia con quemarle la casa. Ante Esto, Francia le regaló parte de su territorio; lo que ahora se conoce como Normandía.**

**Espero que no haya OoC -.-**


End file.
